HVAC
HVAC Heating *Types: *Central Heating System and Fuels: Circulate air from a central point through ducts which are typically located above the ceiling , Return air may also be carried through ducts or may travel through an open ceiling. *the primary reasons for choosing a central air distribution system are : #Economy of scale . #ease of introducing fresh air. *Forced Air Heating: In this type of system, air is heated in a furnace (Electric Heating) and blown by a fan through a network of ducts to the rooms . *Hot Water Heating:Is used as fuel in the water heating process and then transferred to the Pipes. * Electric Heat: #Ceiling Such as Central by louver . #Wall Such as Condition . #Floor Such as Heater . *Active Solar Energy Systems: Absorbs, transfer, and store energy from solar radiation for building heating and cooling. *They normally consist of the following components: #Solar collector panels. #Circulation and distribution system for the heat transfer media. #Heat exchanger and storage facilities. *Radiant Heating: Desiccantwheel.gif duct-design.gif Ventilation *Natural Ventilation:To enhance natural ventilation using tall spaces called stacks in buildings. *Shading: #When designing different sizes of buildings close to each other, the building with the larger size shades the smaller buildings around it. #This creates a difference in the air pressure which directly caused air movement. *Wind Towers:In the presence of wind, air is cooled more effectively and flows faster down the tower and into the living area. The tower walls absorb heat during daytime and release it at night, warming the cool night air in the tower. *Courtyard *Earth Air Tunnel:At a depth of about 4 m below ground, the temperature inside the earth remains nearly constant round the year. #The ambient air ventilated through this tunnel will get cooled in summer and warmed in winter and this air can be used for cooling in summer and heating in winter. *Evaporative Cooling:It is effective in hot and dry climate where the atmospheric humidity is low. The most commonly used system is a desert cooler, which comprises water, evaporative pads, a fan, and pump. #Ground Cover #Water Sprinkler #Insulated Roof #Shading Tree's #Water Trough *Passive down Drought Cooling. Picture73.png|Natural Ventilation Picture74.png|Natural Ventilation Picture75.png|Shading Picture76.png|Wind Tower Picture77.jpg|Wind Tower Picture78.png|Courtyard Picture79.png|Courtyard Picture80.png|Earth Air-Tunnel Picture81.png|Evaporative Cooling Picture82.png|Passive Down Drought Cooling Air Conditioning *Window Unit:The window unite is an air conditioning system that processes the air properties in the architectural space. The device can be set at the window frame. *Advantages: #Cheap. #Easy to set and remove. #Easy to fix and repair. *Disadvantages: #Noise pollution source. #Air distribution. #Air regeneration. Picture83.png *Split Unit:Split Unit is an air conditioning system separated into outdoor unit and indoor unit. #Outdoor: Condenser. #Indoor: Evaporator. Picture84.png Picture85.png|Condesner Picture86.png|Evaporator *Chiller Water System: #Cooling Units (Evaporators):Air Handing Unit:A unit that consists of an evaporator and a mix box.This unit installation is a bit similar to the installation of the package unit, as it is installed on the roof tops or the basement. Air is handled to this unit where it’s being cooled and then pumped through. #Fancoil Unit:A device that has an evaporator only. Cool air is pumped to this unit from the air handling unit by pipes and then to the space. #Pumping Unit (water heating & cooling) #Pipes (supply & return) #Air Channels (Supply & return) Picture87.png Picture88.png Picture89.png *Central Air Conditioning Package Unit #This system consists of one large device that has all the conditioning system parts all together. The main unit has all the parts (Condenser, Compressor, Expansion Valve, Evaporator, Fan, Filters) in it. #This unit is usually installed in a place with permanent ventilation, that’s because of the heat emission of the system when turned on. Best place to be installed in is buildings roofs. Picture90.png|Grille Picture91.png